Lighting systems in which the visual color and/or effect can be changed may be used for example for advertising, decoration, and ornamental displays. Such lighting systems typically include a plurality of individual light fixtures in communication through a continuous electrical circuit, typically called a string.
In the past, such light systems have been complex, bulky, and have not been versatile in the visual effects that can be produced. Accordingly, it remains a need in the industry for a relatively simple lighting system which allows for a greater flexibility in the visual effects generated and the range of color displayed.